Digimon Salvation
by xylonix
Summary: I woke not knowing anything. this is the story of how i will search for my identity and my salvation. (rated M for gore and other reasons)
1. chapter 1

I do not own Digimon nor do I think I ever will.

* * *

I woke I was in a hospital bed surrounded by curtains. I felt nothing only lay there waiting. I waited for what felt like hours before someone came. It was a woman roughly early twenties. She opened the curtains and I stared at her. She had blue eyes. Her head had long brown hair cascading to what looked like her mid back. She had on a gold blouse paired with a long gold skirt. She was grown in build. She was a pretty attractive female with a highly noticeable figure.

"You're… alive?" she muttered as she saw my eyes looking at her. "You were dead…"

My eyes widened as I heard her. I wasn't dead. Was I? It couldn't be true. Could it? I looked at the girl with much greater intent.

I raised my left arm out of the sheets and reached for her. I asked one simple question that was easily heard but not so easily answered. "Who am I?" she screamed instead of replying. I stretched up to her and asked again. "Who am I?"

She never answered as she ran stumbling away letting the curtains fall back into their place. I slowly got up and pushed the curtains out of my way. I walked with a weak force limping as I went. I looked at my surroundings I couldn't see her in the room but there was a door across the room that was open only a little bit but was swaying slightly. I could easily put that into that's the way she went.

I took a moment to check on what my current outfit consisted of. Actually it didn't take long at all. It was actually quite a short moment for all I had on was a thin medical robe meant for nothing more than common decency.

I slowly was able to get the door open and limp out and into a hall. It was almost full at one end for the woman from earlier had ran down and was now huddled in the corner at the end. Thankfully the people who had came to check on what happened where not too great in numbers so I could easily hear her even from where I was.

"He was dead, lifeless, a second ago. I looked away and there he was alive." I heard her say. "He asked me who he was. Who he was of all things."

I decided to try my luck and walk through the small crowd. I slowly was able to get some to move out of the way as I slowly made it to the woman. When I finally made it to her I asked once more. "Who am I?"

Yet again she replied with a scream. And soon many of the people that surrounded her had a look of realization. Many people cautiously backed away if they could. I was confused of the behavior that they were showing. I could see one get out their cell phone and dial a number as they walked away.

I decided not to stay any longer so I stood up and began to walk down to the other side of the hall. No one got in my way and most tried to avoid me as I traveled the distance. I pushed the door open like I did the last. Slowly and clumsily as my limp did not aid me.

I made it into what I believe was the front waiting room for the hospital. Everyone in it had already either ran or hid from me by the time I got there. I was beginning to wonder even more why these people were afraid of me. I began to think that they were just afraid of me because I was unordinary. I gave up on the task of figuring out why and decided to move on.

I limped across the room and pushed the front doors open with much effort. I was met with the large onslaught of noise from in front of me. Lined up in front of the hospital was a line of dozens of policemen all pointing their guns at me. I held my hands up but not in time as soon hundreds of bullets were heading towards my body.

I felt each one enter my body one after the other. I soon lost my sense of sight as bullets shot out my eyes. I could still feel it all after what should have been death shots. I felt it all too much. I felt every drop of blood pour out of my body. Every bullet pass through my flesh. All created unsensible amounts of pain.

After what felt like an eternity they finally stopped. I crumpled under the weight of my own body into the puddle of my own blood. My body had been reduced to nothing more than strips from what I could feel. I was still alive somehow as I could feel no end while any normal human would have died by now.

I found an answer as I was lifted from the ground. Not by any sort of physical object but by a… force. I felt my pain start to die as this force tightened its hold on me. I felt instead strength as my body reformed itself anew. I felt wings of great size grow from my back. I felt something metallic form around my face as the transformation was starting to end. My hands reformed as claws each with three talons. I felt no cloths form but with the lack of reformation I felt no need for them. It finished with a wave of knowledge fill my head as new abilities made themselves known to me.

I floated slowly down just slightly when it was done landing my new feet on the ground. I felt a sensible anger flow through my body. I ran forward traveling in mere moments I got to the closest man as fast as I could. I dug my claws into his body without the slightest hesitation feeling the soft flesh give way to my strength. I grabbed his heart careful not to crush it. I pulled it out slowly causing as much pain as I could. I held it in front of his face. I could see that he was still alive from the fear in his eyes.

I didn't kill him and stop his pain there. I just set the heart back down on his head. I watched as he blead out. A painful death to one who caused me such pain. I saw it as only fitting.

I turned my eyes to the other police men as I chose my next target. I felt a blade form in my right hand as I decided that I shall let them at least die swiftly. One suffering is enough as I saw this act as only justice. They tried to kill me with no though so I will kill them without it too. I stood and looked at the fear in each of their eyes.

I acted quickly simply cutting their heads off as I made my way around ending all their lives quickly. It took me shortly to kill them all. I felt no pity for them. Nor did I feel any vengeance towards them. I only felt justice.

I heard the many shifting forms of a crowd that had gathered around the site staying a distance away from me. I also heard the noise of a copter that even without looking I could tell was a news copter. I looked into my small amount of existing knowledge for a plan of action. It took me a mere moment to decide.

I raised my left hand. I was not raising it in attack though. A disc formed in front of the hand. It glowed of silver light and was covered in strange runes. Out from it burst a wolf the size of a horse.

The wolf instantly ran to the crowd. I heard the screams of the observers drown out all else. I used this distraction to my advantage as I silently snuck away jumping from roof to roof.

"Who am I?" I still asked myself as I hid away. Why had they shot me? Had I done something bad beforehand to leave me in this position? Both good questions but what still bugged me was why did she say that I was dead?

* * *

I'm very proud of this first chapter but I hope to make later chapters much longer and please if you can I would like you to write a review so that a man correct anything you find and if you want to you suggest a oc do not be afraid to pm me.


	2. chapter 2

Sorry if it took so long to get this chapter up I've been busy lately but I don't expect even now to get a chapter up more than once a month.

* * *

I moved my body under the cover of an air conditioner. I was being searched for by the authorities of this city. They failed to see my reasoning for my acts. With combining the other acts they saw me as a criminal. I could see that they had their entire force out looking for me.

Right now I was hiding on the roof of the hospital. Luckily they failed to notice my disappearance. Nor did they check the roof of the hospital afterwards. At this moment I have found a small area hidden under an air conditioner where I could also see out in front of the building. I was currently listening to the possible explanations of what had happened. Each one I could feel was wrong but soon my excellent hearing picked up the sound of a news van.

When I looked there certainly was a news van. It had just parked and its crew was unloading. I could see one walk over to the building but I couldn't notice what they were doing because of the viewing angle I had myself limited too. When they came back with them was the woman from earlier. She seemed ok but I could see from her movements she was still in shock.

The others that had been in the van had already set themselves up by the time she got there. I couldn't hear them at all as they spoke. I could tell they were talking about the events in the hospital though.

They didn't talk for very long. Five to ten minutes at my count. The cameraman lowered his camera and the woman sighed. She started to walk off into the city. I moved out of my hiding place quietly as I could and stayed among the rooftops as I followed her.

She led me to a small apartment building far from the hospital. From my guess it was at the other side of the city. The city itself was like a giant maze. It had everything that would be needed. I made a side note of what looked like a wall far off in the distance from the city that seemed to encircle it.

I could tell that I shouldn't encounter her yet due to the shock from which she still suffers. I just stayed on a nearby rooftop of an abandoned building and watched her go to and from the apartment. In time I learned which room she stayed in, when she left and returned from the hospital in which she works, and that she was the only one that lived in the building.

I grew no thirst or hunger as I waited the days. I felt no sense of fatigue. I stayed in the same physical condition throughout my watch. After what I counted as about a month I decided to finally encounter her. I waited patiently as I watched her return once more before she entered the building. I leaped quickly and noiselessly over to the roof of the apartment building and found her room.

From outside I could hear the shower running but it did not deter me. I opened the door that separated her room with a balcony careful not to alert her to me presence. I walked in and shut the door behind me and took note of all the surroundings.

The furnishings were quite plain as what could be expected from one living in an apartment. On the far end away from me I could see a door that presumably lead to the hall. The bed was what took up most of the space of the room and was covered sheets of a goldish color. A TV stand was located in front of the bed leaving not much space for people to walk though. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a second door in the hallway which I could hear the sound of running water coming from so I guessed that that was the bathroom.

I walked over and sat on the bed legs crossed waiting for the woman to finish and enter the room. I didn't wait long as soon the water turned off and she exited into the room using a towel to dry her hair. Although her nude body was shown to me in this moment I felt no lust as I do not understand why the human body should be hidden from public.

She turned on the television and wrapped the towel around herself and sat down on the edge of the bed. I took this chance and reached out to her resting my hand on her shoulder causing her to immediately flinch in response and turn around. "I am not here to harm you. Nor do I have the intention to harm you. I only want to talk." Her view seemed to change very little as I spoke to her. She seemed content to think I was evil. "I only ask that you answer my questions and nothing more. What you decide to do afterwards is your choice and your choice alone."

She sighed and gave in realizing my intent and that escape was futile. "Before you ask I don't know who you are. I only found you in the street nothing more."

I was puzzled by this as I could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. "What aren't you telling me you're holding back?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "Right before I found you there was a flash of light and when I saw you I felt like I was looking at someone I knew."

Now I could tell that she was telling me the truth but it still confused me. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"When I was able to get you to the hospital the doctors couldn't run any tests on you because they all said that there wasn't anything there." She told me honestly.

I closed my eyes to think. Who was I? Was there anyone who knew? I didn't think so. I knew that she didn't have the answer to the question I truly needed.

My thought was cut short by a gasp from the woman. I opened my eyes to see why and on the TV was the news reporting an incident currently taking place. Near us there was a being that was attacking the city. From the images provided by the news copter it was mostly humanoid. It also had bestial features such as a coat of fur and a lion's head. It also had on a pair of pants and a scabbard strapped to its waist.

"If I don't stop it it'll destroy the entire city." I spoke getting up.

"Wait!" she announced stopping me. "I don't know why but I feel like I need to go with you."

I looked at her in disbelief and made my decision. "I will give you three minutes but then I'm leaving with or without you." She quickly rushed into the small hallway and pushed open a closet hidden in the wall and grabbed a pair of cloths matching that which she was wearing at the hospital and got dressed as quickly as she could and then stood in front of me and waited for me.

I pushed the balcony door open and readied my wings. I grabbed her arms and lead her out onto the balcony. I flapped my wings as hard as I could and we took flight towards our destination.

When we arrived the creature had climbed a small building and was using the vantage to attack anything in sight. I knew she would hinder me if I carried her into the fight so I found a tall building not far away where the beast would not see her and set her down on the roof before rushing to the creature that was attacking the city.

I summoned a blade on my way down. This time the blade was bigger than I was but it felt no heaver. I flew at great speed and made the distance in only a fraction of a second. I swung my blade at the beast but somehow he knew I was coming and faster than even me he unsheathed his blade and blocked my attack.

"So master you were correct." The beast said to me in a deep and old voice.

"Who are you?" I questioned pushing even harder on the blade.

"Why master I am upset. How could you forget your humble servant Leomon? You did say that you would forget though so I can't really complain." My opponent answered easily pushing my blade back flinging me to the ground.

"Why do you call me master?" I asked standing back up and readying my sword.

"Oh how I wish you didn't call me to secrecy. I could tell you many things that you must want to know." It mused.

"What are you saying!?" I asked enraged.

"You have sent me here is all that I can say." The beast answered. I felt the last of my patience give way as I charged towards it. I held my sword in front of me ready to strike. I had no chance though as it simply stepped out of the way and stabbed my in the shoulder. I felt blood flow from my body and I fell limp. "You are the blooded one you are."

I used the rest of my strength resist him but it was futile. I felt tremendous pain as he pulled my arm strait off my body. I felt my consciousness ebb away hanging on by only a thread. Then I felt the thread thicken. I felt myself hold on to the world.

I felt my power increase thousand fold. I saw a bright light shoot up from around me. I rolled over and looked at the sky which now was a single portal glowing with the purist light. Out from it came a single orb that glowed brighter than all. It slowly lowered towards me and the creature which stood in awe at the spectical.

The orb changed and shrunk growing Devine and majestic wings. It grew a humanoid body that was just as Devine. It was definite female for it had a thin waist and noticeable breasts. It grew what seemed like a dress and a tiara. Long flowing hair grew out of its head and trailed behind her

"I am the pure. I am the ritchous. I am the light." It said with a voice void of rage or anger. Its voice was so soothing and pure that I felt my own rage and anger fade away. She looked onto me and spoke again. "Oh father chaos I wish I could help you more but for now I lend my power to you and your new follower." A ray of light followed after her words shooting towards where the woman watched. I was helpless to act no matter her intentions. The woman was drawn towards the glowing being with the beam of light. Every second they got closer until at last they merged together. I saw the being smile at me. "Father accept my gift of strength."

A second beam now captured me. I felt the power of the ray as it slowly lifted me. I felt all my own power melt away as I became limp. Happiness and innocence filled my mind from the light. I no longer worried about the intention for I was in the purest bliss. I was blinded as I got to the being and merged with it. I felt its power flow into me healing my wounds. My arm growing back wasn't the only thing that happened. Along with the power I gained knowledge. I gained knowledge of many things but none of them were who was I. I felt the power and knowledge change my body. I felt my body grow taller and stronger. I felt thick armor grow around me weighing nothing to me. I felt my two existing wings split into six that also grow to mammoth sizes. I felt the strong presence of the being fade soon after though. I gained more visibility with the fading light and I soon felt my goal return as I saw the leomon.

"Leomon you have killed many humans this day and for that you shall be killed by ritchous fury." I heard the beings voice from beside me. When I looked there beside me was the being now with a more physical appearance. She did in fact have a dress but it was made out of some sort of metal creating a medieval like appearance. Her tiara looked more like a visor covering the top half of her face and jetting out into two points over her ears. Her skin was a pale gold that reflected all light making her seemingly glow. Six wings like mine were attached to her back.

In one swift movement she held out her right hand and in a burst of light a long spear formed in her hand. She charged the lion creature holding her spear out in front of her. This time he stood no chance as he had barely any time to move before the spear pearced its shoulder. It screamed in pain as his arm was ripped completely off. Crimson blood gushed from his dislocated arm as it hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Leave him to me." I spoke to the being.

"At your command my lord." She responded backing away from the creature lowering her blood covered spear.

I hovered down until I was standing on the roof and walked over to the lion creature. I knelt down and spoke to him in a sharp voice. "Who sent you and why." I asked.

"You sent me to fight you." He answered.

I knelt there thinking about his reply. Something was missing. I knew not who he was but I could feel that he was not lieing. I could not tell what was missing. I was missing so much. I cursed at my lack of knowledge. Why did I forget? How did I forget? So many things I wished I knew. This creature made many more. If only I knew the answers.

I was interrupted in my thought by the lion who suddenly burst into an explosion of orange light which knocked me back. I felt my new power fade away as I returned to my former imp-like form. My sight was blurred but I could see that above were the beast was there was some sort of light.

"No!" I could hear the being shout past the ringing of my ears. I was instantly more alert and my vision soon cleared.

When they cleared I could see that the being was standing in front of me using its spear to block the orange orb which was trying to get past her and to me. The struggle went on for what felt like eons until all of a sudden its spear broke. It was powerless to move as the orb made contact with her body and exploded with a great roar. There was a burst of light from the explosion that momentarily blinded me.

Soon my vision cleared and in front of me where the being had stood was the woman laying on the roof. Instead of her previous attire she now had on a gold colored shirt paired with jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up. Blocking her face was a mask. I thanked the mask for I knew that a news copter would be nearby. I used what was left of my strength to lift myself upwards into a standing position. I limped over to the woman and picked her up. I knew if I were to try to hide with her beside me I would be severely limited. I decided upon my action and with only a few flaps of my wings I was off.

* * *

The second chapter. I think it turned out pretty well. I still think it's too short though. Either way I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a quick update this time but I warn you. Don't get your hopes up for more. I might update I might not but it's most likely that I won't.

I woke with a stark shock. I was lying in my bed in my room the gold covers under my body. For a moment I felt like it could have just been a dream. My hope was crushed as I saw that I was dressed in cloths I have never seen before. I suppressed a scream as I felt the mask that now held on to my face.

"If you want it gone you just need to ask." Came a female voice from besides me. It sounded innocent like a child but still had a mature tone that surrounded it. I let out a small squeak as I slowly turned to look at where the voice had come. I calmed down a little when I discovered that no one was there.

"What was that?" I wondered in my head.

"Don't you mean who?" Came the same female voice accompanied by a small lighthearted chuckle. My heart seamed to stop in fright. I was unable to move. I wondered what was happening.

"Who are you?" I was able to squeak out so quiet that it was almost unhearable.

"I am sad. Do you not remember the night before?" echoed the voice. I felt its sadness waft onto me as tears started to form in my eyes for only a moment. Just as fast as the sadness had appeared it disappeared. I looked back to last night and closed my eyes to help me remember. When my eyes opened I found myself back on the roof. I used all my will not to scream and I waited for something anything to happen. "Do not fear little one. This is only my doing and in it you have complete control over yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked still using my will to try to control my rising fear.

"I have forgotten that humans have yet to learn of my abilities." The voice replied to my question." I ask that you forgive my lapse of memory."

"Abilities? What abilities?" I quickly replied. I was at a loss for any other and felt as if the world around me was limited.

"I can see that you are still fearful of Me." it said to me. "With your permission I can remove your fear so that we can communicate in more efficient manner."

"What! What are you going to do to me?" I finally screamed releasing my fear.

"I only meant to nullify your fear momentarily so that you can understand me more clearly." I could hear the voice explain. I refused to listen to the voice as I was lost in fear. Very quickly however I found myself lose my fear and stop screaming. I didn't know how my fear could have left so quickly. I still felt like I wanted to scream but my body just wouldn't. "Don't worry. I'm sorry that I had to nullify your fear without your permission but without it we would not be able to communicate in a calm mater."

"Who are you?" I sighed calmly as I no longer felt any fear.

"I am the glowing being from last night." It replied but I was at a loss to her words. "If you do not truly remember I can always show you what happened."

Before I could reply I was suddenly gazing upon myself. In literal context actually. In front of me was myself leaning over the side looking at something in the distance. I stood up and slowly approached the me that was leaning over the edge. As I walked closer my view over the edge increased. As I got to the edge I could see the fighting forms of the man from before who had a large blade in his hand and the lion creature that too had a sword although his was much smaller.

Their blades clashed too quickly for me to notice separately but the sparks of the hits could be seen like a deadly lightshow. Then in an instant the man was stabbed and his entire shoulder was pulled off. The lion held his body down. Before it could conduct a light appeared in the sky which made him pause and hold still.

I looked at both the light and then to the man. I was perplexed. They too seemed to have frozen in place. I began to question what had happened but I was unable to come up with an answer.

"Do you remember now?" the voice came interrupting my heavy thought.

"Yes I do." I spoke. "I remember how the man was somehow in my room and how he asked me some questions when suddenly the news said something about the lion creature attacking the city. Next thing I knew I was here but then it just goes black."

"I am the light that you see." The voice echoed all around me. "I have chosen you as my carrier."

"Carrier?" I asked trying to find the source of the voice.

"I am a Digimon. A digital monster." The voice told me. "I have no physical in the human world thus I must merge my body with a human's in a process called blooding."

"Blooding?" I questioned my own voice responding to the voice that seemed to emanate from around me.

"During blooding a human is chosen by a Digimon." The voice explained. "The Digimon then scans the human and creates a code version of the human. The Digimon combines the code with its own creating a hybrid code between the two. By placing the code within the human's body both the human and the Digimon are able to exist within the physical form. However, because the Digimon can change the code, the Digimon essentially grants itself control over the humans body, form, and even senses. This entire scene is actually my creation. You are in your bed lying down as if nothing has happened."

I was shocked. I felt my legs give way and my body lower into a kneeling position where I was sitting on my legs. Who was I anymore? Was I a Digimon now? I felt like my entire world has been turned upside down.

"You are still a human by all right. I can see your thoughts as easily as I can walk. You might think of blooding as a merging of our souls. Our form shall be ultimately controlled by whoever currently has the more dominant presence. The leomon from last night took complete control of the human in which he blooded taking complete and utter control of their body. Digimon like him practice a dark version of blooding called virisum short for virus insertion by universal malice. For now that is all I can say. With great hope I end."

I still did not understand. I felt my fear returning along with the feeling of my bed underneath me. In a sharp flinch I woke unclothed excluding a choker that wrapped itself around my neck. I sighed in relief that everything could have just been a dream. I slowly got up from my bed but my legs failed to lift me.

I felt a great realization flooded over me. I felt tear flow to my eyes as I collapsed in my bed. I lay there for what felt like an eternity. I felt no safer. I felt no wiser. I only felt fear.

I know it's a really short chapter but I ran out of muse half way through but I finally got some but that's for next chapter.


End file.
